Ordinary: OneShot
by Gifted-Hands05
Summary: An Ordinary day in a not so ordinary life...


-This is pure Fluff... Its not the best but it's helped me get back into the habit of writing again since I've haven't had the time to do much writing lately... Forgive me for it but I think its fluffy and kinda cute lol... oh and I didn't proof it so again... forgive me! Please

Ordinary

"So tell me again why are you and blue eyes Bolton not coming to the ESPY's. This will be the first year since they got drafted into the league that Zeke and I won't have you guys there to sit with, and I must be quite honest and tell you that it sucks."

"Troy wants to spend some quality time together and who am I to deny him that, Shar?"

"Oh please Tay, I don't know another couple that spends as much time together as the two of you do. If ya'll don't start coming out of the house more often then I just might forget how you look."

"We're not that bad and you know it. My baby just like spending time with me. And if he likes it, I love it. Besides after the whole Chad knocking up Gabi behind our backs thing I didn't think I would ever be in love and especially not with Troy."

"Oh, please don't get me started on the two of them. It's been almost a year and I still want to beat both of them. No good, stupid, trife, tired, stank ass excuses for human beings. I'm getting mad Tay just thinking about the two of them."

"I know Shar, calm down for me OK?"

"OK, I'm calm. For now."

"Good. Besides since then Troy has been wonderful. I had so many walls that I had put up to protect myself, but Troy stuck with me regardless. He didn't get mad and frustrated when I started to push him away. He stuck around, Shar. The love I have for him is so hard to find, but I did. I'm so happy and comfortable with my relationship with him. So if he wants quality time with me, then it's quality time he will get."

"Well look at you sounding like a romance novel."

"Shut up!"

"I'm not mad at ya'll. I mean it's almost cute."

"Almost Shar?"

"Well Zeke and myself are cute. You and Troy are a close second which makes ya'll almost cute."

"I'm sure that makes sense in your glittery pink world, so I'm going to let it go. I love you Shar and I will talk to you later."

"Ciao babe, and I love you back."

Hanging up the phone I couldn't help but smile as I thought about my life with Troy. So much different from the one I use to have with Chad but so much better. Troy and Chad both being in the NBA their careers allowed for over the top things, awards shows, and fancy dinners. While Chad ate it up, with me being nothing more that an arm piece and a good story considering that we were high school sweethearts, Troy showered me with love and affection. All the fancy things still came with the "job" of being a basketball superstar's girlfriend, but no matter what Troy always made time for us. Quality time, walks in the parks, movie night, flowers, and candy. I adored him for this. It was these days that I loved the most. Ordinary days in a not so ordinary life.

I heard the door open snapping me out of my daydream. I jumped off the couch and headed towards the front door, jumping straight into my man's arms.

I kissed him and he let out a laugh that sounded like it came straight from his soul.

"Did you miss me?"

"Always"

"That's good to know. If you ever stop missing me then I know that I'm no longer doing my job right."

"I think you may have a point there Mr. Bolton."

"I'm glad you think so."

Troy gently placed me on my feet and lead me into the living room. He sat down in his favorite arm chair and pulled me down into his lap.

"So, not that I'm complaining about having you all to myself, but I am curious as to why you want to spend quality time on the night of the ESPY's."

"We've been doing things overseas and for NBA cares for the last two months. I just needed you to myself Tay."

"Well your wish is my command."

"That's good to know, but really baby there will be other ESPY's and other award shows, but I don't really need all those things. My favorite place on earth is right here with you, in you."

I felt a shiver desire at his words and had to look away from his intense blue eyes. I loved that I could bring out that kind of passion in him, but I couldn't help but think that maybe I should've pushed him into going to his event. He place a kiss in the crook of my neck and then turned me to face him.

"You need to hear me say it fine I'll say it. If I wasn't in the NBA I would still be happy as long as I had you. I love everything about you Tay. The way that you sleep, the way that you paint your toes, the way that you don't complain when I want to video chat in the middle of the night when I'm away because I find it so hard to sleep without having you near. It doesn't matter if I miss the ESPY's because I'm here with you. And that makes everything about the life that I lead so much better.

I wrapped my arms around him smiling as I did so. We sat there together without speaking because at the moment they just wasn't needed. After a while his hands started to wonder and I moved in closer to him. Just as I was drifting off to sleep he started to sing softly in my ear...

Nothing ordinary 'bout the way I feel

Nothing un-extraordinary this is real

Don't need to reach for the stars

Happy here on earth in this beautiful ordinary life

I love my beautiful ordinary life with you...

Kissing his neck I started to lose the battle I was fighting with sleep and let my eyes close.

"I love you too, Troy Bolton."

Finally sleeping I didn't hear if he had replied or notice the ring box that was now laying in the palm of his hands...


End file.
